A new leader?
by GREENisGOD
Summary: When your sat alone in a room and a knock comes to the door, what would you do? Harry is taken by a mysterious person to a place he couldn't imagine! A/N Please excuse my lack of words as but I think I got the story out alright.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat looking at the door

Harry sat looking at the door. A puzzled look came to his face. His mind was buzzing with a million questions: Who was there? Who were they there? Should he answer? Very cautiously he stood up, looking at the door at all times. Silently he walked to the door. The bell rang again. He put a hand on the cold, iron handle but suddenly released it and backed away. Something was wrong; the silence after the bell, the cold air around him, the scar on his head beginning to pulse. He hadn't felt like this since… The door flew down! A tall, dark, hansom man stepped into the room.

'Harry Potter!' The man's voice boomed! 'You shall come with me. Now!'

Harry was slightly taken aback by this sudden command!

'And what if I don't?' Harry said in an as casual voice as he could manage.

'I am ordering you to come with me. If you don't comply, I will use force.'

'I won't come until you tell me why!' Harry stated; taking a more defensive stance.

'I am Rufus Montgomery Heffner. Now, come with me.' Rufus stepped back to allow Harry out, but Harry stood his ground. Rufus's eyes narrowed and suddenly Harry was aware just how intense the green in his eyes were. They almost shone a beam of light across Harry's face. A part of Harry sensed danger, so instinctively he reached for his wand.  
'EXPELL…'

'Imperio!' Rufus said calmly and Harry fell limp to the floor. Softly, the man commanded Harry to stand up and walk out of the room and followed with a meaning to his step.


	2. Chapter 2

The sensation of being under the Inperio curse was a very strange one

The sensation of being under the Imperio curse was a very strange one. It was as if he was half-heartedly walking, yet his mind was fully active. His muscles were numb but all the time he had a pain running up his spine to his skull. It was the fist time he had had such a strong version of this curse on him, so great that not even his counter could break him out of it. As Harry walked, Rufus appeared beside him. Harry noticed that Rufus' right sleeve had been ripped and burnt.

'Don't worry, almost there,' He informed Harry. 'And then I'll tell you why I've brought you here!' The more Harry looked at this man, the more he realised how dangerous this man was. He had a slight limp; the hem of his robe was singed and was splattered with blood. He had scars on his hands and wrists, and also he had broken his nose at least twice by the look of it. They arrived at a large, red stone building and Rufus pointed at a heavy, metal door. Harry felt his body face the door and he walked towards it. Harry stopped outside the door and Rufus released him.

'In here,' Rufus said. 'You will find out why I brought you here.' At this he turned and walked away. Harry stood looking at the door. He touched the handle and felt the same coldness he did back at his house. He turned the knob and stepped inside.


	3. Chapter 3

The room Harry was in was pitch black

The room Harry was in was pitch black. Harry put his hand out in front of his eyes but saw nothing. Out of the darkness came a voice.

'Come here, Potter!' ordered the voice.

'How can I come to you if I can't see you?' Harry said sarcastically.

'Don't be clever with me, boy! Walk straight forward.' The voice ordered again. Slowly, Harry stepped forward with his hands held out in front of him. After about 100 steps, Harry hit a wall. He felt around, hoping to find a door handle or light switch. He found nothing so asked the voice, 'What do I do now?' No reply came. Harry was starting to get inpatient. He pulled out his wand and said, 'Lumos' and the tip of his wand sent out a beam of light. He scanned the room. He saw an old table, a chair missing a leg, a bookcase with no shelves, a tiny patch of carpet on 1 corner of the room, and a small pile of cloth to the left of the door he came in through. To his left was another door. Light seemed to be flickering underneath it, as if a fire was burning the other side of the door. He tip toed his way t the door and turned the handle. Locked!

'Alohomora' He whispered and he heard a click and opened the door. His thought of a fire were correct, although he thought it was just a fire in a fireplace. But as soon as he went in to the room he realised that the walls were lined with fire and in the middle of the room was a plump figure. Harry couldn't see any part of the figure's skin as it was completely covered in a long black robe.

'Expelliamus.' said the figure in a high pitched voice. Harry's wand went skidding across the floor. Something about the voice made Harry go cold, and the hair on the back of his neck pricked up. Harry was now aware of what was happening, he was locked in a building with someone who wanted him dead and Harry began to panic! He turned on his heal and ran away from the figure as fast as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's heart was pumping

Harry's heart was pumping. How would he get out? Who was the person? Why did he or she want Harry dead? Something about the voice reminded Harry of Voldemort and, for a reason he couldn't explain, Ron! Harry ran to the middle of the room and looked back. The figure was very slowly moving towards him. What would he do? Will he die now? Harry searched the room for somewhere to escape, while the figure still moved slowly towards him. Harry backed in to the wall furthest from the figure, to buy himself time. But as the figure walked he began to raise his wand.

'What do you want with me?' Harry asked. 'I deserve to know before I die!'

'I'm going to kill you, because I HATE you!' stated the figure. 'YOU put my farther in Azkaban! YOU split up my family! YOU made my mother leave my father! And YOU gave me severe burns to my face!'

'Malfoy!' Harry whispered.

'You finally figured it out! It took you long enough. It took Ginny two minutes. And Hermione, she realised it was Crabbe who came to get her! But you realised just before you DIE!' Malfoy raised his wand. 'Harry Potter! The great Harry Potter. Dead at last! '

At that moment, the door flew open, and in stepped Ron!

'YOU KILLED HERMIONE! I WILL KILL YOU PUTTING YOU IN AS MUCH PAIN AS POSSIBLE! CRUCIO! ' Ron screamed at Malfoy. Suddenly Malfoy was thrown across the room in to the bookcase. Then Ron threw him at the opposite wall. Malfoy fell to the floor in a heap. Blood was coming out of his mouth, nose and somewhere under his robe.

'And now… YOU DIE!' Ron shouted making Malfoy crush him himself under his own weight. Malfoy screamed, a strange crack echoed around the room and Malfoy lay still. Harry was still stood against the wall mortified at what had just happened. Ron turned to him with a stony face and began to cry.

'He k killed H H Hermione and G G Ginny!' Ron sobbed.

'Its OK Ron. They would have put up a fight.' Harry said softly, with tears starting to fill his eyes. 'They would have fought.'


	5. Chapter 5

A large man sat in a chair, in front of a fire place

A large man sat in a chair, in front of a fire place. A small, quivering man stood looking at his master.

'Is he dead?' Asked the man sat in the chair.

'N No, m my l lord. His f friend s saved h him.' stuttered the small man.

'What about Malfoy? What has become of him?'

'Th the friend, k killed h him.'

'Find out who this acquaintance is, and kill him! No one shall stand in my way in what The Dark Lord would have wanted me to do!'

'B but w what about th the Order of th the Phoenix?'

'If they get in the way, they will suffer the same fait as Mister Potter!'

A/N: I have left this on a cliff hanger because when I get another idea, I hope to make a second book. Please review but don't criticize me! 


End file.
